melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick Or Treat (song)
“Trick Or Treat” is a song by Melanie Martinez, released as the fourth single for her upcoming album, “Hush Little Baby” Background The Lyrics describe Crybaby finally realizing that a close friend of hers has betrayed her, and now calling her out even referencing her cocaine addiction, believed to be a lead-in to her second single, “Gladiator” Critical Reception The single was met with heavy criticism, Spin Magazine stating that “The song was more of a personal attack than a fictional story”, with another critic from Times giving it a bit more of a detailed criticism saying that “This song has its up and downs within it’s production, But the lyrics are way too obvious, we already know who it’s about, really cliche, even Bad Blood was less cliche than this, this song could’ve been perfect without the specific quotes and referenced made, simply because we got tired of it, it’s so last year” Lyrics I don’t got time to play the guessing game I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit All of this me, me, me shit What you are is a mean piece of shit You don’t gotta tell me, everybody knows it I’m Melanie Martinez, I worked hard for this shit I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit You can twist tongue fuck left everything But I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit Don’t even try to say “See Ya!” Cause right now I don’t even see ya Irrelevant, couldn’t even get on the charts, see I’m owning it I can tell that right know you’re loathing it After your single put me to sleep Guess that’s why your single, your stories put me to sleep Haha you think people believe that shit? Nah they wanna see it from me And after your stunt, I guess you still couldn’t see You’re script on your left side, when someone asks you to speak Why don’t you admit it was all fake, then maybe your cocaine addiction won’t leak I see you trying to expose me You kidding me? Don’t even understand why you trying to do this to me I don’t got time to play the guessing game I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit All of this me, me, me shit What you are is a mean piece of shit You don’t gotta tell me, everybody knows it I’m Melanie Martinez, I worked hard for this shit I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit You can twist tongue fuck left everything But I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit Ya, laughing at that quote “penetrated me with a sex you without being asked” What type of straws and shit are you trying to grasp Yeah no, baby you were fucking yourself Lying your ass off, you had the nerve of nobody else Is that what you mean when you said you needed help Always doing this and that, I couldn’t even tell How many police dicks did you have to suck to keep them away How about when you came begging me at my front door asking for a place to stay I don’t got time to play the guessing game I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit All of this me, me, me shit What you are is a mean piece of shit You don’t gotta tell me, everybody knows it I’m Melanie bitch, I worked hard for this shit I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit You can twist tongue fuck left everything But I’m getting bored of this trick or treat shit Category:Hush Little Baby Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Singles Category:2018